hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Newacheck, Our Close Friend
"Kyle Newacheck, Our Close Friend" is the tenth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes remember the late Nelson Mandela during That’s A Wrap and talk about the other side of the business known as The Hobbies. Later, KYLE NEWACHECK (director/star of Workofholics) stops by to speak on his earlier Hong Kong action films, living the studio life, his time as a film teacher, and co-directing an upcoming film with Nathan Lane. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Hayes hates intolerance so much that when he see's it he wants to do something bad * Hayes and Sean hate crying, they get so mad at their eyes for doing tears, and then yells at them which makes their throats hurt, which has them bussin' up in the bad kind of way * Hayes and Sean did We are Marshall and Small Soldiers based on their martial arts hobbies Guest Segment * Kyle Newacheck is the first director on the show, but everyone agrees it's so easy anyone can do it * Kyle directed Hardboiled, and the scene in Cool Hand Luke when he eats hardboiled eggs. Full of winks. * Sean re: Kyle's work: "You don't have to pay attention to all the little details to enjoy it, but boy ''does he reward you if you do." Rewatch culture. 12 rewatches are suggested * Sean asked Kyle how pissed he gets when people say Vine is dead, and Kyle proceeds to say he gets very pissed. 6 seconds is all you need. * Lots of dead air. Sean doesn't have a new Macbook. Kyle has gas station coffee. Hayes is a slave to the stuff. Sean wonders (much later) if that movie ''12 Years a Slave was about coffee. * Nathan Lane wants to move on from the Birdcage to helming a project about birds * According to Nathan, Kyle is a bitch ass director from Workofholics, and Kyle asked if he can at least make the bird sounds, which is all he really does on the show * Kyle's falcon impression was so spot on that it had Sean hiding under the table and Hayes feeling like a baby mouse * Kyle really likes to focus on the breath of birds when doing his impressions, as heard in his owl impression * Sean explains to Kyle that restaurants are like food stores where they cook food there. * Kyle likes this restaurant called Chik Fil-A. He's a sauce guy. "Sauce 'em!" Recurring Segments * That's A Wrap ** That's a wrap 'to these mummies that we now respect' ** Director could only get this weirdly shaped football, just went with it ** Doing the scene where invitctus is closing in on the city. "Duck!", "Look out I'm going to punch the invictus!" ** Nelson Mandela was the star of Invictus ** Formerly known as Nelson Feinstein ** Hayes and Sean discovered Mandela due to them touring South Africa on a USO show where they had everyone bussin' up * The Hobbies: Desolation of Smaug - everyone spends all their time working and not all their time living. Guess what! You need to live life to have something to write about ** Hayes - strap on a snowboard and go snowboarding on a mountain. Shredding the snow, waving to some of the other guys saying "See ya!" Goin' no gloves, slows him down. Form is arms straight up. Muay thai. Swings a garden hose as fast as he can in the dojo. ** Sean - straps his feet on the board and goes down the mountain. If he does a big jumpy, all the better. Martial Arts: The Ancient Language of Punching. Capoeira. Does a big kick to the milk carton and a fast punch to a ceramic owl. ** Basketball Court is the new Golf Course for networking. Starting with Ubama. Bring some Gatorades and a bag of orange slices. Open a Power Bar, steal someone's wallet and give it back to them saying you caught the guy. Do a big kick of a milk carton. * Engineer My Career - Cody Skully - did a joke, took a big fat swing. Whiffed, even came through on the mics Recurring Jokes *Speak on That - Kyle mentioned the old saying 'smile now, cry later' but upon speaking on that he said he preferred 'smile now, cry now' Kyle also mentioned retail therapy in terms of just liking to go out and buy stuff. Upon speaking on that, he mentioned he just likes to go out and buy a pair of shoes, and another pair, until he feels better. *Bussin' Up - Sean accidentally said Transcendental Medication instead of transcendental meditation which really had Seinfeld and Lynch Bussin' up (with laughter). Also mentions in That's A Wrap, bussin' up crying *Politics - Ubama started the basketball court for networking. Did a big slam dunk on Kim Jong Il and killed him. Zero Dark Thirty'ed bin Laden with a dribble drive + tickle of the twine. *Talking to the Engineer - Engineer My Career Segment where Hayes and Sean berate Cody for making a joke *Bridesmaids - Kyle Newacheck has seen Bridesmaids in theaters, he says it was good, and good to see women out there making us laugh. Solid, solid flick. Made a nice chunk of change. Hayes and Sean didn't see it that way however. *Lauffing - Sean didn't care which gender was making him lauff durring Bridesmaids, just that he was lauffing and bussin' up *Workofholics - Kyle is an actor and co-creator of Workofholics Ads * Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project * Earwolf Store repeat Episode Photos IMG_1629.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Kyle Newacheck, Sean Clements IMG_16278.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Kyle Newacheck in the studio IMG_1614.jpg|Kyle Newacheck in the studio IMG_1621.jpg|Hayes in the studio IMG_1620.jpg|Sean in the studio Kyle Newacheck, Our Close Friend